True tales of girl in a fictional world
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: True story people! Ok, its about my life. XD just read it, it's pretty good. Anyway, this girl, Kali, one day decided to run away, and meets up with one of the members. There, they take her to their fictional world, that she never thought exsited.
1. Chap 1: My Life, My way, My rules!

_**Hello my minions how are you? How was your Christmas?? Mine was wonderful! I gots pretty Japanese lamps for my room and a Noodle and 2D doll!! Yay!! I'm gunna find time to buy Mudds and Russ later. So anyway! Enough about me! In this story, my character Kali, yes I've used that name in my other story but this time the character is me and a bit of my real life. I know selfish right? XD sorry if you don't like it! But my life is pretty interesting at times so yea, here it is!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up! Kali! Wake up!" my mother said to me, shaking me back and forth. I yawned.

"WHAT?!" I shouted angrily at her.

"Time for school. Get up! I made waffles." She told me.

She left. I was there, lying in my bed alone, my sister and dad asleep. She was lucky. She was 12 and still in middle school, but me I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshman in high school. I have to wake up at 5:00 every weekday morning until summer vacation. On some occasions, I get lucky and my mom would take me to school. But not all the time. The damned school was an hour away. I had to take the bus at 6:00 to pick up every single kid in Sayreville. It takes at least and hour and a half to get to school.

I sat up, stretched and hoped out of bed. I slowly walk to the kitchen and adjusted my eyes to the light. I plopped myself into the chair and started to take small nibbles at my waffles. Once breakfast was over, I head towards the bathroom and put my stupid contacts in. I got lucky. They didn't bug me this morning. Finally, I go to my room to put my BGA uniform on. I check myself in the mirror. I guess I look cute in my uniform. Better than my old school uniform. I roll my skirt up a bit to make myself look a bit nicer. Hopefully my mom won't notice this time. I put on my make-up. Black eye shadow over my blue eyes, and straiten my blonde hair. Done.

"It's 5:30. I have time to rest." I tell myself. I walk to my bed and lay down on my back for a while. I look around my polka-dot room. Lots of my drawings were up. I turn my attention to my 'Gorillaz Wall'. I had put up a collage of Gorillaz pictures and Damon Albarn pictures on my wall, since I couldn't find a nice Gorillaz poster. I also look to see my best friends, homemade Gorillaz poster she made me for Christmas. I'm lucky to have such a great friend like her. I never had another friend the loved Gorillaz like me. Except for the ones on myspace and fanfiction, but I wanted to have a 'real friend'. Understand? Anyway, I've always loved Noodle. My heroine. I always wanted to be her. Meet her, anything! She's so lucky. She's almost my age and living my dream. She doesn't have to deal with school or anything. Just live with 3 hot guys her whole life. 2D, my love. Yea, I know, lame! In love with a cartoon. But what girl who loves Gorillaz, does not think he's cute? Huh? Come on!

I turn to my clock 5:50. I jump.

"Good thing the bus stop is right down the street." I tell myself. "Mom! Time to go!" I shout to her.

My mom is sweet. I love her. But she can be a pain the ass sometimes. She's very strict too. We have nothing in common accept we like to dance together like crazies occasionally. She's in real bad shape and never does anything. NOTHING! She can't even go underwater! Isn't that silly. But whatever. I still have my dad.

O man my dad is so friggen awesome! He's like my twin! We have everything in common. We adventurous, love roller coasters, he likes to Gorillaz too! He's willing to take me to any concert they have. He's quite interested with them to. He started to read my 'Rise of the Ogre' book one day. He's awesome. He's also teaching me the basics on guitar. I can't wait to play it for real, just like Noodle.

My sister. Oh my god! She is such a bitch! She's 12 right? She can't respect me or my parents. We almost always fight. I want to curse at her face but she'll just go blab it to my mom and dad and I'll get in trouble. She loves to push my buttons. She makes fun of the Gorillaz sometimes and says mean things about them too. I ignore her but I can't help it. Inside she bothers me so much. But whatever.

I get off my bed and get my mom.

"Lets go." I say restlessly.

I'm usually tired in the morning because every night after 10, I watch sneak some extra TV time after my bed time. Yea. Lame I know. A bedtime. But whatever.

"Bye sweetie. See you later." My mom tells me as I retreat from the car.

The bus is always so cold in the morning. The fat bus driver, Bob, always hogs the heat while the rest of us freeze to death for an hour and a half. Finally, I make it to school. The mornings are fun, I get to meet up with my crazy friends and we hang until about 7:55 when the bell rings. I rush to my first class, Spanish.

I hate Spanish! I suck at it. I mean my grades are pretty good but I'm not great in it at all. My Spanish teacher is a bit crazy too. I don't really like him that much.

After Spanish it's homeroom. We watch the news for about 25 minutes then it's off to math for me.

Math! Forget it! I will never be good at it no matter how much I study! I have failed every test this semester so far. I hate my teacher too. She's such a bitch! Seriously! She gets into fights with half the class all the time! I volunteer at the home for the older people with my dog, Max. One day, I was there and out come's my math teacher! Oh my god I almost died! She came to visit her 95 year old aunt! I brought the dog to her aunt, to make her feel bad about my grades and stuff. SHE CAN NEVER BE MAD AT ME! Now she knows I work at the home and she can never hate me.

Then there's Religion. I'm ok in that subject I guess. Not especially but whatever. My teacher in this class is also a bitch to. Ugh. But She's gotten better I admit. Still…

English. I love English. It's great and my teacher is an angel thank God! Our vocab tests are ok, but sometimes I don't do well, but that's only because I get all nervous and forget the definition sometimes.

Computers. Oh boy! It's an ok class I guess. The teacher can be pretty cool. But the first day I meet him, he was a complete dick to the whole class and no one liked him at all. We have to be perfect with everything we do. Sit strait up, fingers properly curved, and blah blah blah! Whatever.

Phs.Ed. Nothing to say about that. It's easy.

LUNCH! FINALLY! I get to meet my crazy friends and enjoy my yummy uncrustables. Mmmmm…Yummy in my tummy. Hehe…so yea. Lunch rocks.

And finally, Biology. I love my bio teacher. So awesome. She says random jokes that suck but we laugh anyway. I'm not so great in that class though to tell you the truth.

And the day is over. I go home and get the fighting on with my family. Every single day! I hate it.

"Kali! You need to study! You're failing! If you don't fix up your work, you're going to the crappie public school that we don't have to pay for!!" my mom shouts at me.

I start to cry. I scream back random things about school. I can't take this anymore! I won't! I run to my room, slam and lock the door. I scream into my pillow so no one can hear me. I can't stop crying. I look at my 'Gorillaz Wall'. I stare at a picture of Noodle.

"You're so lucky." I say to it. I continue to cry more.

I swear, sometimes I think my mom hates me. She hates my clothes, hardly ever supports me, and I almost always fight with her. I've had it!!

"I've made up my mind." I tell myself. "I'm running away." I start to cry again.

I find an empty back bag in the closet and fill it with all the things I need. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to take the first train to NYC. Yes, NYC. I'll be happy there. Find a job, and live my life **my way** and someday, move to Japan. I go to sleep early that night; I have to wake up early. Luckily, it's a Saturday. I'll wake up around 6:00 and leave at 7:00. Perfect. I cry myself to sleep that night, knowing what I would leave behind.

* * *

_**OK people! THIS IS A TRUE STORY!! Except the part where I get ready to run away. I've thought about, but I have NO GUTS!! XDD. OK! FIRST PART DONE! NEXT CHAPTER, GORILLAZ COME IN! DON'T WORRY!! Sayonara!! **_


	2. Chap 2: On the Train a Miracle Occurs

_**Hello ppl…sorry I took so long to update!! Anyways, it might be awhile before I do again, Mid-terms and krap. :P ok! Here's Chapter 2!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

RINGGGGGGGGGG!!

I slam my hand on the clock. It read 4:00 am. I have three hours to get ready. I rub my eyes and pick my outfit out. A red long-sleeved shirt with outlined skulls and hearts in black. I find myself a black skirt and red stockings and black ballerina shoes. Pretty. I lay the clothes out for after my shower. I run to the downstairs shower, so as not to wake anyone up. I run in and out. The time is 4:30. I quietly rush up the stairs and tip-toe to my room when suddenly,

"Kali? What are you doing?"

I turn to my little sister, who squinted her eyes to get a good look at me. I stutter for a minute then come up with a good lie, like I always do.

"I woke up early today so I took and early shower. That's all."

She stares at me.

"Oh. Okay." She says sweetly. She starts to walk back to her room, until I stop her.

"Candace?"

She turns around.

"Yea?"

I start to feel my eyes water.

"Um. I-I love you. Ok?" I tell her

She stares at me for a second.

"Ok" and she leaves.

I breathe in hard and rush back to my room. I look at my watch. 4:45. I can wait awhile. Thank goodness she falls asleep quickly. I wait a little while until I finally get dressed. The clock read 5:00. I pack my personal belongings. My cloths, hats, gloves, blankets, money, 'Rise of the Ogre' book, Noodle and 2D dolls, my guitar, pictures and finally, the most important, food! Yes. Done. Now the time is, 5:00. I put on my black hat. I quickly visit my parent's room. I start to cry. I give them both a light kiss, and whisper, I love you. I finally leave.

**5:30: At the station:**

I hide my face with my black hat so that no one can see me. I cry. A lot too. The time is 6:55. I sit alone on the bench. Finally, the train pulls up. I grab my stuff and enter the train. I find an empty two seater and place my stuff on the floor. Finally the train starts to move. I sit alone, quiet and listening to my ipod. I turn on Feel Good INC. People are still moving up and down the aisles. Then, a huge man comes near me.

"Hey kid? Mind if I sit here?" he asks.

I look at him. He was kinda scary really. He was a huge black man with dark red sunglasses. He carried a suitcase with him. I wanted to say no but there was something about him.

"Sure." I say.

He smiles.

"Thanks." And he takes a seat.

I sit squished in the seat at he sits next to me. I turn my ipod volume up. He must have turned to me because he noticed the song I was playing.

"Hey. Kid?" he asks.

I turn to him.

"Yea?"

"You, uh, listening to Gorillaz?" he asks me, pointing to my ipod.

I look at my ipod. I smile.

"Yea. I love them. It's to bad they aint real though. Thad be totally awesome." I say to him. I turn to him. He smiles.

"Say, what's your name kid?" he asks me.

I shake his hand.

"I'm Kali."

"Russel." He responds.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yupp."

I smile.

"You know something?" I tell him. "You remind me of Russel from the Gorillaz." I tell him.

He smiles and I smile back.

"So, Kali? Why are you alone?" he asks.

I frown.

"I-I ran away from home. I'm going to New York." I tell him, feeling the tears fall.

He frowns.

"Oh it's ok." He says. "Listen, you wanna come with me?"

I stop. I feel the butterflies.

"I-I-um, well. I can't I don't know you at all." I tell him.

"Uhh…I wouldn't say that." He says.

I stare confused. He takes his finger and slowly pulls down his sunglasses to the tip of his nose. I gasp. His eyes were white.

"Your-your-your-" I gulp. "Russel Hobbs" I whisper.

He chuckles and slides his sunglasses back to face.

"But-but you can't be! You're not real! You're a cartoon! You-you-"

I faint.

* * *

_**GASP! HE'S REAL! OK, cliffhanger! Teehee. Anyways, I hope you liked it. So yea, chapter 3 is coming up, not soon, but we'll see. Sayonara! **_


	3. Chap 3: New beginings and new friends

_**.O AKK!! MID-TERMS!! Enough said…**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV:

Kali slowly opened her eyes. She saw a large figure in front of her. Everything was a blur until her vision cleared and it was indeed Russel Hobbs. She blinked and quickly scooted to the arm of the couch. She moved so fast that she had accidentally flipped over the side. Russel stood up quickly and helped her up. She screamed and backed into a corner.

"OH MY GOD!! How can this be happening?? Am I dreaming?? Is this for real??" she said to herself.

Russel put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for real all right." He told her.

Kali was shaking a little. She started to poke herself. She looked at her hands. Her once real, 3-D hands where now the art style the Gorillaz themselves. She stood up slowly and walked towards a mirror. She turned the mirror towards her and looked at herself with awe. She was what she always wanted to be. One of the Gorillaz. ((In a cartoon sense. Not a musical sense.)) She smiled.

"This-this is real. But how?" she asked herself.

She stopped and turned to Russel. She started to walk towards him.

"So, you are real??" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yupp. Real as can be." He told her.

"But, how? Aren't you a cartoon?" she asked.

Russel smiled.

"That's a secret. Sorry. Confidential stuff." He told her.

She frowned and dropped her head. Russel smiled at her.

"Hey, Kali? It's Kali right?" he asked. She nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her.

"S-sure! I'm starving!" she said happily.

Russel smiled and showed her to the kitchen. Kali sat down at the table waiting patiently for her meal. She looked around. It was a dream come true. Kong Studios. It was for real. She had no idea how, but it was. Suddenly, she heard a DING! Russel came over to her with a small plate and two waffles on it. Placing that down, he grabbed her a glass of water. He sat down next to her and watched her gobble down the food. His eyes widened at the feeding frenzy.

"Wow. You are hungry." He chuckled.

I smiled.

"I hope that's enough. It was the only edible thing we had at the moment." He told her.

She giggled and went back to food. Suddenly, there were loud footsteps being heard. Kali didn't notice, but Russel sure did. He knew what was coming. One of the most inhuman people in the house. The darkest and dirtiest of them all, it was, of course, Murdoc Niccals.

"Oi! I 'eard bloody screamin'!" he shouted angrily as he came in.

He was wearing his trade mark tidy-whiteies and purple cape. Kali looked up and started to choke on her food at the sight of Murdoc Niccals.

"Who the hell is this Russ?" he asked.

"This here is Kali. I met her on the transit. She's a runaway. She was heading for New York. She fainted so I took her in. You don't mind do you Mudds?" he asked.

Murdoc stared at her for a minute. Kali sat there for a minute blushing at the fact one of her idols was standing in his underwear.

"Well that depends Russ." He came up to her and took her hand.

"You're a fine 'lil birds aren't ya? How old are ya?" he asked.

Kali's eyes widened and she blushed. She shook her head.

"Damn it Murdoc Niccals I'm 14 not some 16 year old whore!!" she yelled at him.

Murdoc stood in awe. He started to laugh.

"I like this chick Russ! She's got some spice! You need to take me with you on the train more often. You know how to pick 'em out." He told him hitting him on the shoulder. "Yea kid you can stay." He told her.

Her eyes lit up. She ran up and hugged him.

"Ohh!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said holding him tight.

"Hey, kid? You know I'm, still in me underwear? Unless you wanna stay like this I don't mind." He smirked.

She let go of him. He still smirked.

"I'll be in me Winne!" he called, winking at Kali.

Kali waited until her left.

"Holy shit! He's an even bigger man whore then I imagined!!" she laughed.

Russel smiled.

"Can I go look around?" she asked him.

"Sure kid."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Off she went into the huge Kong mansion on which the Gorillaz called their home.

* * *

**_YAY!! Chappie 3 done!! Hope you liked!! Sorry if there's mistakes!! i didn' have time to check it!!_**


	4. Chap 4:ZOMBIE!

**_Hello everyone. In the last chapter, I hope I didn't offend any 16 year old girls. I didn't mean to call you sluts. I mean that he likes 16 year old sluts --' well don't I feel smart. Anyways, here's the story!!_**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kali searched round and round. It seemed as thought her journey through Kong would never end.

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever see it…" she said to herself.

She smiled. Suddenly, she noticed something.

"Oh krap! I'm lost!" she shouted.

Thought as many times she had been on she was lost in its long dirty corridors, running past the cracking walls. Her head darted from side to side as she ran. Finally, she found herself at the car park. Her eyes widened. There stood Murdoc's precious Winnebago. She slowly walked up to it. She smiled. Then, she realized something. The pretty boy's door was right near the Winnebago. She turned to the door of her star crush, 2D, also know as Stuart Tusspot/Pot/Stu-Pot. Her eyes lit up at the site. She slowly walked up to the door and was about to do something she wanted to always do.

Knock, Knock.

She listened for an answer. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. She frowned.

"Maybe he's not here." She told herself sadly.

She walked back towards the kitchen, wherever the hell it was.

**Half-hour later:**

Kali finally found herself back at the kitchen. No one was there. It was vacant. She took a seat. It was quiet eerie to be alone at the haunted Kong Studios at night. You'd never know when you'll come across a…"Ahhhhhh…." Said a sad, dead voice.

Kali turned her head to the direction of the moan. She shook in her shoes. What was that? Was it Russel's stomach? Is it Murdoc after a hangover?? No. Worse. The smell of a rotting corpse filled her nose. It was indeed what she feared it would be…a zombie. She saw it dragging along its foot as it walked, moaning. She had nothing to defend herself. No one was there to protect her. She had nothing. All she did was…

"AHHHHHH!!! HELP!! ZOMBIE!" she cried. She heard the echo's of her voice. She screamed again.

Suddenly…

"GET DOWN!!" a voice yelled.

Kali look around and turned to a dark figure. She couldn't see who it was.

"I SAID GET DOWN!!" the voice yelled again.

She did as she was told. She dropped to the floor and put her hands over her head. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard. Direct hit. The zombie fell right next to her. She scrambled away carelessly, running into a pair of legs. She stopped and looked up her savior. She gasped.

"Oh…my...God…" she said quietly pointing to the figure. "You're, you're…"

He bent down to her, showing his face more.

"2D, in tha flesh luv." He said kindly.

Kali just stood in awe. The man she adored and dreamed of meeting was right in front of her. He held out his hand.

"You need help?" he asked giving her a cute smile.

Kali blushed. "S-s-sure."

He pulled her strait up. She just stood with her mouth open. He closed it for her. She blushed harder.

"So luv? Where did you come from eh?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I-I-I'm from America. I was running away from home, and I met Russel, and he took me in. Murdoc said I could stay." She told him, rubbing the side of her arm.

He laughed.

"Well, welcome to our home luv. Wander 'round as you please. Just, take this." He told her, handing her a hand gun. "You'll need it." He smiled.

She held it tight.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled back. She dropped her head.

"Ummm…I wanted to thank you for saving me, properly. So, um…"

2D tilted his head in confusion. She stood on her toes and gave his a light peck on his cheek. She immediately pulled back blushing a crimson red. He held his hand in that spot. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"Say? What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kali." She told him.

He smiled.

"Ok then Kali, which room will ya be stayin' in?" he asked.

She never thought of that.

"I guess the couch." She said.

"Nonsense! There's and empty room upstairs! Wanna 'ave a go at it?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Ok." She started to run off.

"I'll see ya in the morning!" she shouted happily.

He waved back.

"Same 'ere luv!" he called back.

Kali started to run up the steps until she entered her new room. She shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor against it. She blushed.

"Wow. He's even better in person." She smiled. "I can't believe I even gave him a kiss! My first kiss! How wonderful! I should have run away months ago." She giggled and gasp.

"My old home. My old family. What are they doing now? Do they know I'm gone yet? Have they sent out a search party?" she shook her head. "Forget them." She said. "This is my home now." She smiled.

She ran over to the plain comfy bed and fell fast asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**_CHYA!! 2D's HERE BABY! XDD!! Lmao…so yea…hope ya'll liked it…See ya soon!! I'll try to update ASAP!! Sayonara! _**


	5. Chap 5: A gutiar and the guitar hero

_**Yo! Sup!! New Chappie!! Yay!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She slowly took out the last item of her stuff. Her most precious item. Her blue Fender guitar. She slowly unzipped the case and carefully pulled the guitar out. She placed it on the wall, but slowly, as to not ruin the top of the guitar. She smiled.

"Done." She said happily.

She looked around her new room. It was quiet lovely. It was green and the floor was wood. She had hung up her Japanese lamps and posters, her pictures from home; her drawings were also on the wall for display. Over in the corner was a desk, where she had her drawing books and such. She also had her laptop with her. ((Sadly, I don't really have one -- ;;)) And finally, on the wall was her Gorillaz collage and the poster her friend made her for Christmas. Suddenly, there was a knock. Kali turned her head. It was 2D. She blushed.

"H-h-hi 2D." waved nervously.

"'Ey luv. Sup?" he asked kindly.

She smiled.

"Nothing really, just finished up my room is all." She told him.

He looked around. He smiled.

"I like it."

"Thanks."

2D turned to her guitar. He ran over and picked it up carefully. He sat on the bed and started to strum the acoustic part of Feel Good INC. Kali smiled and sat next to him.

"I didn't know you played guitar." She said to him.

He smiled.

"Well, I don't. S' the only thing I know how to play on 'ere. Noodle taught me it." He smiled.

Kali gasped. She forgot about Noodle.

"Do you play guitar Kali?" he asked.

"Well, a little. I just started. I can play some cords and Boulevard of Broken Dreams. But that's all." She told him.

"Can you play for me??" he asked handing her the guitar.

She blushed.

"Ummm…well, I'm not that good really, I don't think…"

"S' Ok luv. Jus do your best." She smiled.

Kali nodded.

"Ok. Here it goes." She started to play but 2D stopped her.

"Wait. Can you sing?" he asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Well, umm...i do, but I'm not very good actually. I did sing in front of a crowd once." She told him. ((I really did actually. Very scary!! XD))

"Please sing." He asked.

She blushed harder.

"No. Sorry. I can't. Really, I can't." she told him in a serious tone.

He frowned.

"Fine." He said with a pout.

Kali giggled at his face. Then she started to play. She was pretty good. Little bit off the cord at times. But still good. She stopped.

"So? How was it?" she asked

"Was good luv! Very good for a beginner I thought!" he smiled.

She felt butterflies.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled back. Silence.

"Umm, well, see ya later 2D!" she said happily walking out.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist.

She let out a small gasp. She turned around.

"Umm…yea?" she asked.

"I won't let go unless you sing for me." He said to her.

She blushed.

"No! I won't! I'll die if I do!" she exclaimed.

"Then I guess your gunna die with me 'olding your 'and." He told her.

She pouted at him. He laughed. She started to struggle, trying to get out of his grip. No good. She spun around until she finally tripped and fell on top of him. She lifted her self by elevating with her arms. Once up, she looked down to see 2D's blushing face. She gasped. She got up in a flash.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She said to him.

He laughed. "'S no problem luv. Me and Noodle do those kinds of things all the time. It's very awkward aint it?"

Kali giggled.

"Can I go now?" she asked

"Fine! But you will sing for me! I swear it!" he shouted as she was leaving.

"Yea right!" she shouted back.

He smiled.

"Cute kid."

Kali skipped down the all and giggled. _"I can't believe wha just happened."_ She continued with her eyes closed. Bad idea. Suddenly, without warning, a door flew open in front of her and she was hit in the head.

"Uhhgg..." she said painfully, falling to the floor.

Someone came out the door. The person gasped.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Kali rubbed her head with her eyes still closed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks."

She opened her eyes. She could have died of a heart attack at that moment. Her hero stood in front of her. The girl she idolized stood in front of her! It was…

"Noodle!!" she shouted.

Noodle smiled. "That's me."

"I-I oh my god-I mean, its you! YOU'RE HER!! And I'm here, in your presence! OH MY GOD! I am not worthy!" she said slowly bowing to Noodle.

Noodle laughed.

"It's ok. I'm just like you."

Kali's head popped up.

"Uhh…well…I wouldn't really say that." She smiled lightly.

"Your Kali right? Russel told me about you. You need an ice pack? That's quiet a bump ya go there." She asked kindly.

Kali smiled. It was the Noodle she imagined it would be. Sweet, kind, and pretty. She was jealous.

"Yea. An ice-pack sounds really good."

And off they walked off to the kitchen together.


	6. Chap 6:She admits it and he makes me red

_Heyy peoples!! Sorry it took me so long!! Writer's block and other reasons. DAMON IS COMING TO WEBSTER MARCH 12th!!! ZOMG!!! I WANNA GO!!! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kali's POV**

I sat quietly in awe as Noodle, THE NOODLE, got me and ice pack for my black and blue bump. She handed it to me and I slowly took it from her. She smiled.

"So how come you're here?" she asked with a heavy Japanese mixed British accent.

I looked at her.

"Well, not that you care or anything, but, I ran away from home. I was going to New York and I ran into Russel. He took me in."

She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad he ran into a girl. I've never really hung out with anybody but the boys."

I turned to her.

"That's a bad thing?" I asked smiling.

She laughed.

"After about 15 to 16 years with the same ones, yea. It is." She told me.

Silence.

"So, have you gotten together with 2D yet?" I asked with a sly smile.

She gasped with a blush.

"What?!?"

Opps.

"Oh! No I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

She giggled.

"It's ok. I've heard the rumours. So of them are kinda true I guess…." She faded off.

I looked at her. She twiddled with her fingers nerviously. ((Kinda like Hinata in Naruto n.n)) I smiled.

"So you do like him?" I asked politely.

She nodded. I smiled happily.

"I knew it! Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Umm…well no. I didn't. I'm kinda scared."

I looked at her and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her down the hallway dropping the ice pack.

"Umm...Kali? Where are we going?" she asked with nervousness in her voice.

"You'll see." I smiled.

It took us a while, since I'm still getting used to the big mansion. Finally, we reached 2D's room. Her eyes widened. She panicked.

"W-w-why are we here?" she asked.

I didn't say anything. I just knocked.

"2D?! It's Kali! Can you come here for a second?" I asked sweetly to draw his attention.

"One minute!" I heard him call.

Noodle whispered.

"What are you doing?"

I just smiled at her. Finally, 2D came to the door with all his lanky, blue-haired glory. Noodle blushed. I pulled Noodle in front of me and pointed to her.

"She has to tell you something."

Noodle froze.

"What? I do?! No, I-I-I-" she ran off.

"NOODLE!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I yelled. I sighed slamming my foot down. "Never mind 2D. Sorry for the trouble." I started to walk away but something stopped me.

"Sing an' your visit won't be a waste." He said holding my wrist.

"_Krap"_ I thought.

"2D…LET ME GO!!" I screamed.

He laughed.

"Sing"

"FINE! LA LA LA!! Happy?" I said.

"For real. Please??" he asked sweetly close to my face.

I blushed pink everywhere. I froze.

"I-I can't." I frowned.

"I'll give you a lil kiss." He smiled.

I must have been a tomato. I didn't want to turn down the offer of 2D kissing me, but I just couldn't sing. Not in front of one of the best singers alive.

"I-I-I can't."

He frowned.

"Am I that ugly?" he asked.

"Wait! 2D! You're missing the point! I think you cute but I-" I stopped. _"Double krap"_

He smirked.

"So you do think I'm cute."

"……………"

He let me go.

"Fine. But if you want to be famous, you have to sing out loud." He told me.

He left. I sighed and ran to find Noodle.

* * *

Ehhh…it was kind short…not my best… 


End file.
